fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Truly Talented/Script
Paralogue 13: Truly Talented Opening *'Subaki': It's been so long since I was last in this Deeprealm. How peaceful it is. Now then, where is my daughter? *'Caeldori': Father, here I am. Welcome back. *'Subaki': Caeldori, my dear! You've grown even more beautiful while I've been away. *'Caeldori': Goodness. Please, Father. You're embarrassing me. *'Subaki': Do I dote too much? Maybe so. You've been well, I hope? *'Caeldori': Yes, of course. I've kept up with every aspect of my training and studies. And in my spare time, I've memorized several books about war strategy. *'Subaki': Wow! Impressive. Trying to be perfect, just like your father? *'Caeldori': I'm aiming for capable. I've never seen real combat yet... *'Subaki': Take your time, Daughter. Don't rush yourself. The reason my friends and I are constantly at war is to end war. *'Hoshidan': Reporting, sir. Urgent news from the other side. Enemies are attacking a site as we speak—you're needed at once. *'Subaki': All right. I'll go at once. *'Caeldori': I'm here too! I can fight, Father! *'Subaki': You want to join me? *'Caeldori': Well, why not? I would learn so much more in actual combat. Besides, don't you need all the help you can get? *'Subaki': No, we've got it under control, Caeldori. You're brave to volunteer. I couldn't bear the thought of putting you in harm's way. *'Caeldori': But, Father! *'Subaki': Caeldori, don't you worry. My friends are excellent at what they do. And I must say that I approach perfection on the battlefield. Wait here. I'll return as soon as the battle's over. *'Caeldori': I, um... But... *'Subaki': No buts, Caeldori. I'll be back in a jiffy. (Subaki leaves) *'Caeldori': Oh, Father... Hmmm. Battle Begins *'Subaki': How is this possible? They've swarmed this area? Is there no end to them? The odds seem...against us. (Caeldori appears) *'Caeldori': Let me help, Father! *'Subaki': Caeldori, you shouldn't be here! *'Caeldori': I'm sorry. I don't mean to disobey you. But I had to jump at the opportunity! *'Subaki': Daughter... *'Caeldori': I want to help! I really, really do! I'm tired of sitting home alone and waiting to be of some use. I'll never be as prefect as you are, Father. But I'd like to start trying to be! I have rigorously trained myself in martial arts, among other disciplines. I won't disappoint you. *'Subaki': Caeldori, of course you won't. You seem like quite a wonder already! All right. Stay and fight alongside me. Don't get overconfident though. This is your first battle, after all! *'Caeldori': Yes, of course. I'll do my best, Father! After Battle *'Subaki': Almost perfect, Caeldori. I observed your every move. How can you be this good? It was your very first battle! *'Caeldori': Thanks! But you must have seen that I'm still falling short of your standard. Perfect as you are, that is. Oh, what's this? You've torn your clothing, Father! I guess even paragons like you can have a bad day. I'll patch those right up. I'm sure I have a sewing needle among my other things. *'Subaki': How...prepared of you. *'Caeldori': Yes. I try. Oh! I also did a quick assessment of the injuries done to the locals. After visiting each and every one, I know that they're all going to be just fine. That us, if we can get them somewhere better for their recuperation. To that end, I've mobilized some of our troops to carry them out of here. I tried to think of what you'd do, basically. Did I catch everything? *'Subaki': Yep, more or less. *'Caeldori': Well, I also sent a scout ahead to make sure the way is safe. It is. And, I'm sure I wasn't as thorough as you, Father, but I also... *'Subaki': (...Also?! Is she outdoing even me?!) *'Caeldori': Hey, Father! Hello? *'Subaki': (Hmm. At this rate, Caeldori will soon be more perfect than I am!) *'Caeldori': Father? Sorry if I'm boring you... *'Subaki': Huh? No, of course not dear. *'Caeldori': I must train harder. I know, I know... Someday I'll be as brilliant in battle as you are, Father. I swear I won’t let you down. *'Subaki': I know you won't, Caeldori. Just don't push yourself too hard! (Ugh! I'd better start pushing myself very, very, very hard. Or else my daughter is going to make me look like a day-one novice!) If Selena is Caeldori's mother (Note: Revelation only) *'Selena': Found you! Hello there, Caeldori. *'Caeldori': Goodness, Mother. You startled me. But don't you look impressive! As always. I don't know how you do it. *'Selena': Hmm. Well, Caeldori, there's something I suppose I should tell you. When you were young, you looked so much like your father. But now... Time has its way with us. *'Caeldori': What's that? How odd. Time has its—? *'Selena': Um... How do I say this? Do you recall the tales I've told you about my mother? *'Caeldori': Yes. Of course. You've told me much about Grandmother. She was as perfect a knight as has ever been seen. I've always felt that you and Grandmother were so alike! *'Selena': ... Actually, it's YOU that's like my mother. You're her spitting image. By the gods, just look at you. Your face, your voice... The way you carry yourself...every move, every word you say... *'Caeldori': Really? I'd love to think that I'm a little like such a great woman. I'll have to work even harder to honor her memory. *'Selena': Well, you're doing fine. But... But... Just don't mess up! *'Caeldori': Yes! I swear I'll do my very best for you, Mother! *'Selena': Ha ha! All right, all right... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overreact. And I promise never to go and die on you. Or abandon you. *'Caeldori': Hmm? What, Mother? Are you being serious? *'Selena': Um, well... Let's just forget I said anything, Daughter. Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script